1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly, to a compact optical lens system used in a portable electronic product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, due to the popularity of portable electronic products with photographing functions, the demand for a compact imaging lens system is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge-coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal-oxide-semiconductor Device). Furthermore, as advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the resolution of a compact imaging lens system has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for a compact imaging lens system featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact imaging lens system used in a portable electronic product generally comprises four lens elements, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. However, as smartphones, PDAs or other high-end mobile devices are gaining popularity, the demand for a compact imaging lens system which features even more pixels and even better image quality is also rising. A conventional lens system comprising four lens elements became insufficient for high-end imaging modules; meanwhile, electronic products are becoming more and more powerful yet featuring a compact design. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for an optical lens system which can be used in portable, compact electronic products with higher image quality while having a moderate total track length.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical lens system featuring a simple manufacturing process and better image quality.